riftabridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tower of the Shattered (Normal)
This guide covers the level 60 standard dungeon Tower of the Shattered. Click here for the expert dungeon version. Boss 1 Trash Use the air lift to move upward. For each lift, face your camera towards the next lift and jump. You can also wait for someone else to reach the top, and use the portal. Use the temp ability to assassinate the adds from behind. Stepping within 5 meters in front of them will aggro them. After the ablity is used, a red ring will appear. Moving near the adds while the ring is active will aggro them. Boss Cleave attack. DPS needs to use temp ability to assassinate adds. Arc Blast knocks back everyone. Must get in green AoE before cast ends. Hide immediately after the second cast of Arc Blast. Abilities *'Arc Blast' – Knocks back everyone within melee range, and inflicts high damage to anyone not in the green ring. *'Keeper's Gaze' – spawns 2 adds in front and behind the boss. After successfully assassination, they'll drop a blue AoE that increases damage. *''Lasers?'' – Instant kills anyone that doesn't break LoS. Rotation Cleave x2 > Keeper's Gaze > Cleave x2 > Arc Blast > Cleave x4 > Arc Blast > Cleave x4 > Arc Blast > Lasers Boss 2 Trash Once again use the temp ability to assassinate adds. Do not aggro the boss wandering around the floor until the trash is clear. Boss Throws many AoEs at the group. Tank must move boss casually around the room to prevent the AoEs from clustering. Abilities *'Hypno Snipe' – spawns an add. Interruptable. *'Caustic Concoction' – AoE casted at a random ally. Stays on the ground for a long time. boss must be moved around to prevent AoEs from clustering. Rotation Boss 3 Lasers Flip the switches to move to the next room. Avoid the moving energy balls. The lasers are stationary, hurt much less, and can be jumped over or waited out. Boss Boss is invulnerable until the adds remove his shield. Tank must bring elite melee adds to the boss, dps them down to 30% hp, and let them explode. Each explosion removes a stack of the shield. DPS should kill the other adds to prevent accumulation. Once shield is removed, DPS should kill all the adds. When the boss's HP gets down to 30% he will get in his suit and use his Crushing Stomp. Melee DPS needs to run away from it. Abilities *'Crushing Stomp' - Kills anyone within melee range at end of cast. Boss 4 Trash Use the air lift like before. You can also wait for someone else to reach the top, and use the portal. Boss Once he pulls everyone in, run outside of the ring. Tank should avoid the sparks. Melee DPS If snared use Break Free. Abilities *'Suppressing Winds' – whirlwind AoE casted on an ally that snares anyone inside. *''Sparks?'' – increases damage taken. stacks. Rotation Boss 5 Trash Boss Casts Abilities Bolts x2 > Red > Group > Bolt > Arc Blast > Bolt > Red > Group > Bolt > Arc Blast > Bolt > Red > Group > Dragon Form Rotation Category:Dungeon Category:Normal Dungeon Category:Guide